Mi vida con Susana
by Annabel Lee 1972
Summary: Esta es una historia de lo que pudo ser la vida de Terry Grandchester al lado de Susana Marlowe contada desde la perspectiva de Terry mismo. Aunque los hechos están apegados a la historia original el tiempo que se maneja es contemporáneo. Gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Vida Con Susana**

**Capítulo I: Un Modo Simple de Vida**

Hace algunas noches estuve en el bar "Any Colour you Like" donde trabaja Jen. Era temprano y había poca audiencia.

-Buenas noches preciosa.

-Hola Terry – me saludó con una sonrisa tomando mi mano y plantándome un beso en la mejilla -. Vienes temprano, la función empezará hasta dentro de un par de horas.

-¡Maravilloso! Eso quiere decir que tenemos un par de horas para charlar.

Jen detuvo a un mesero que pasaba junto a nosotros para ordenarle unas bebidas.

-¿Tienes hambre? –me preguntó, yo contesté con una seña que no– Por favor trae unas botanas y un whisky en las rocas para Terry.

El mesero asintió y desapareció de nuestra vista de inmediato.

-¿Tú no vas a tomar nada?

-No, voy a aprovechar que el tío Sean no está para cantar algunos de los temas prohibidos.

-Mmmmm, prohibidos… suena muy bien- expresé en tono socarrón con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya lo verás.

Respondió guiñando un ojo, se puso de pie y subió al escenario donde la banda ya estaba instalada, lista para comenzar.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Bienvenidos a su bar multicolor. Aprovechando que Sean – su tío, dueño del bar – no ha llegado aún, voy a interpretar algunas canciones del repertorio prohibido. Espero que hayan traído frutas y verduras que no estén podridas – su comentario despertó hilaridad en la audiencia a lo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a cantar.

Por mucho tiempo estuve enamorada

No solo enamorada, estaba obsesionada

Con una amistad que nadie más pudiera tocar

No resultó, estoy avergonzada.

Y todo lo que yo quería eran las cosas simples, un modo simple de vida.

Y todo lo que yo necesitaba era simplemente un hombre

Así yo podría ser una esposa.

Estoy tan avergonzada, he sido muy mala

No sé como llegué a este punto

Yo siempre fui amada por todos

Tú llegaste, yo te acosé.

Como un enfermo abusador doméstico buscando una pelea

Y todo lo que yo quería eran las cosas simples,

Un modo simple de vida.

Si nos conocemos mañana por primera vez

¿Comenzaría todo otra vez?

¿Trataría de hacerte mío?

Siempre pensé que sería una mamá

Algunas veces deseo un "error"

Mientras más esperaba, más egoísta me volvía

Parece que serías un buen papá

Ahora todas esas cosas simples son simplemente muy complicadas para mi vida

¿Cómo le seré fiel a mi libertad?

Un estilo egoísta de vida

Cuando todo lo que siempre quise fueron las cosas simples

Un modo simple de vida

Un modo simple de vida

Un modo simple de vida…

Mientras Jen cantaba, una alucinación se formaba ante mis ojos, su imagen se mezclaba con la de otra chica de rostro y complexión totalmente diferente, pero que encajaba perfectamente en los versos de la canción que interpretaba: Susana Marlowe.

Nunca he hablado de lo que ocurrió entre la que fuera mi compañera de tablas en los inicios de mi carrera y yo, ¿la razón? Simple: porque duele.

Quienes me conocen desde hace tiempo saben que entre Susana y yo hubo durante varios años, una muy estrecha relación que terminó tan extrañamente como comenzó.

Admito que cuando la conocí no me fue indiferente. Habría tenido que ser yo un eunuco para ignorar los atributos físicos de aquella joven rubia. Sus grandes ojos azules son extremadamente expresivos, su piel blanca es muy suave y delicada, su voz es queda hasta el punto de la sensualidad.

Durante mis años adolescentes no estuve muy interesado en chicas, quizás porque sabía que conseguir lo que fuera de ellas no sería difícil y para mí las cosas fáciles no se disfrutan; fue así que mi perfil conquistador se mantuvo en su más bajo nivel en los años que siguieron.

En verdad era muy joven y me sorprendo de mi capacidad para enfocarme en lo que era mi objetivo: ser actor, el mejor de toda la compañía.

Dada mi personalidad solitaria, nunca busqué relacionarme con mis compañeros, por el contrario, siempre me aislé del resto del grupo, sobre todo para estudiar mis parlamentos, cosa que a todos les parecía pedante excepto a la chica Marlowe.

A pesar de que la jovencita me gustaba físicamente había otras cosas que hacían que su atractivo ante mis ojos disminuyera y eso se debía a que daba la impresión de ser banal y que sus razones para convertirse en actriz giraban en torno a querer ser el centro de atención del mundo, más que en su vocación actoral.

Pasado el tiempo, algunos de mis prejuicios se vinieron abajo en el momento en que compartimos escena. Ahí fue donde me percaté de que además de ser bonita, Susana era talentosa.

Cuando ella estaba parada sobre un escenario, dejaba de ser Susana Marlowe para convertirse en el personaje que interpretaba. Lo hacía con tal naturalidad, que era difícil para otras chicas superarla pues el miedo las invadía y las hacía verse acartonadas en su interpretación.

Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva pienso que más que el talento nato que Su pudiera tener, era la seguridad en si misma la que le daba el toque necesario para salir airosa en sus interpretaciones.

No fue sorpresa para mí saber que ella había ganado el papel de Julieta para la puesta en escena donde yo gané el papel de Romeo. Dentro del mundo del espectáculo ocurre algo muy curioso, la gente cree que aquello que ve sobre el escenario, trasciende a la vida privada del actor. Es parte del "engaño", mientras más gente lo crea, es porque en mejor actor te has convertido.

Lo que nadie parece entender es que cuando estamos sobre el escenario, dejamos de ser nosotros mismos para convertirnos en alguien más, en ocasiones totalmente diferente. Yo no besaba a Susana ni le hablaba de amor, era Romeo quien se dirigía a Julieta, era él el enamorado, no yo.

El día que Su me habló de sus sentimientos yo entré en estado de "shock". ¿Cómo era posible que ella sintiera eso por mí?, ¿en qué momento había yo dado pie a todo aquello? Una vez pasada la primera impresión logré decirle que si bien ella me gustaba, en mi corazón había alguien más.

Creo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si meses antes no hubiera vuelto a ver a Candy ni a sostener una relación epistolar con ella. No recuerdo nada que me hubiera impedido iniciar un romance con aquella chica, después de todo compartíamos un afecto en común: el teatro.

Sobra decir que las cosas se complicaron al extremo después del accidente. Por principio de cuentas yo estaba muy confundido y adolorido al saber que en unos segundos, Su había perdido sus sueños de convertirse en la mejor actriz que la compañía Stratford pudiera dar. Necesitaba verla para asegurarme con mis propios ojos que ella estaba bien, pero su madre no pensaba lo mismo y acercarme a Su fue una labor en extremo difícil.

Cuando por fin pude acercarme, lo único que a ella le preocupaba era el hecho de que Candy llegaría a Nueva York para verme interpretar el papel de mi vida dedicado a ella.

Muchos sentimientos se agolparon en mi pecho y lo que debió ser una de las alegrías más grandes de mi vida hasta ese momento, se convirtió en un pozo obscuro de tristeza y desolación.

A pesar de las exigencias de la señora Marlowe, mi intención no era la de comprometerme con su hija en matrimonio. Hasta antes de la noche del estreno, yo lo único que sabía era que tenía que retribuirle de algún modo lo que ella había sacrificado por salvar mi pellejo, pero no tenía clara la forma en la que lo haría y el acoso de su madre no me ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Todo cambió en el momento en que, al terminar la función, me dijeron que Su había desaparecido de su habitación. Corrí al hospital y al lugar donde me indicaron que estaría. La encontré y el alma me volvió al cuerpo pues durante el breve tiempo que duró mi trayecto hacía allá, mi mente no dejó de pensar en que lo que sería si Su se hubiera quitado la vida; su muerte era algo que estaba seguro no podría cargar en mi conciencia.

Como si el peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros fuese poco, al llevar a Su de regreso a su habitación me topé con Candy y un hueco enorme se formó en mi estómago. Desde que la segunda parte de la obra diera comienzo, ya me había percatado de la ausencia de Candy y pensé que sería porque los rumores ya habrían llegado a sus oídos dando pie a que se marchara sin decir nada. No tuve mucho tiempo para meditar en los efectos de su reacción; tal vez era mejor así, despedirse sin decir adiós.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando Su me dijo lo que Candy había hecho en la azotea del nosocomio, no porque no supiera de lo bondadoso del corazón de la pecosa, sino porque tuvo el tino de estar en el lugar y en el momento en que Su necesitaba de un ángel.

Minutos después todo estaba decidido entre Candy y yo, mientras que Su me alentaba a cambiar de parecer. Fue muy clara lo recuerdo bien: "Vete con ella, aún estás a tiempo de alcanzarla", pero ya estaba determinado a dejar ir a Candy para quedarme con ella.

Los días y las semanas que vinieron fueron extremadamente difíciles pues tanto ella como yo, estábamos sumidos en un estado depresivo que hacía que el otro se deprimiera todavía más. Yo no era capaz de ver lo que ella padecía, solo podía darme cuenta de que sentía que mis alas habían sido cortadas y que quien me las había cortado no era otra que Su.

Mi estado anímico empeoró con el tiempo y cada vez que veía a Su encontraba un motivo para sentirme peor. Ella lloraba todo el tiempo y siempre sacaba a relucir que su sufrimiento se debía a que yo no podía amarla por seguir enamorado de Candy. Sus argumentos me exasperaban y una vez que perdía la paciencia, nada me impedía decirle las cosas más hirientes que pudiera maquinar mi mente.

Cuando mi "frustrado amor" por Candy no era tema de discusión, eran sus palabras y su toque el que me molestaba. Me daba rabia saberme tan necesario para que ella hiciera cualquier cosa. Claro está que esto me llevó eventualmente a obligarla a que se rehabilitara para hacer uso de una prótesis; ella lo hizo sólo por darme gusto, pero no duró mucho tiempo dado el grado de dificultad y las molestias que representaba y mas temprano que tarde, lo abandonó.

Me ensañé con ella tanto como pude y en lugar de odiarme me amaba con más fuerza. Fue cuando decidí recurrir a mi vieja técnica para evadirme de la realidad: la interpretación obsesiva de un personaje. Por supuesto que las cosas no sabían igual si no llevaban por delante algunas copas de licor, así que fue cuestión de tiempo para que, gracias a mi recién adquirida condición, yo dejara de cumplir a cabalidad mis compromisos profesionales y personales.

Desesperado por vivir en ese pequeño infierno que representaba mi compromiso con Su, decidí poner tierra de por medio. Abandonarla no era una opción, para mi estaba - y está - muy claro que tenía una responsabilidad con ella y que no la iba a dejar de lado para ir en busca de una felicidad momentánea, pues sabía que ir a buscar a Candy ya no me daría aquello que necesitaba para ser feliz y vivir en paz ya que siempre cargaría en la conciencia mi deber no cumplido con Susana, pero en ese momento estaba dividido en dos y ese sentimiento me ahogaba por completo.

Recuperé la conciencia en Chicago con la imagen de mi pequeña pecosa frente a mis ojos haciendo de su vida algo que estaba diametralmente opuesto a lo que yo había hecho con la mía. Mi mente voló a Nueva York al lado de Su sabiendo que a pesar del dolor tan grande que representaba haber perdido su pierna y no haber logrado conquistar mi corazón, su actitud hacía la vida también era diametralmente opuesta a lo que era la mía y me llené de asco y vergüenza de mí mismo.

Continuará…

Nota:

La canción que Jen interpretó se llama "A simple kind of life" y su artista original es un grupo llamado "No Doubt".

Por Annabel Lee

2007


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Vida Con Susana**

**Capítulo II: Todo El Mundo Lastima**

Las notas se desvanecieron en el ambiente y poco a poco recuperé noción de la realidad en la que me encontraba.

Tras recibir el aplauso del público, Jen agradeció con una gran sonrisa para después tomar asiento en un banco junto a James para interpretar una canción acompañada solo por la guitarra.

Tan pronto como los versos llegaron a mis oídos, mi mente viajó al baúl de mis recuerdos justo en el momento en que todo en mi vida era solo humillación, y vergüenza.

Cuando tu día es largo

y la noche, la noche es solo para ti,

Cuando estás seguro de que has tenido suficiente

de esta vida, pues bien resiste

No te des por vencido,

todo el mundo llora y

todo el mundo lastima algunas veces.

Algunas veces todo está mal.

Ahora es tiempo de cantar

Cuando tu día es solamente noche, (resiste, resiste)

Si te sientes desmayar, (resiste)

Cuando piensas que ya has tenido demasiado

de esta vida, pues bien resiste.

Porque todo el mundo lastima,

Confórtate en tus amigos

Todo el mundo hiere.

No arrojes tu mano.

Oh, no. No arrojes tu mano

Si sientes que estás solo,

no, no, no, no estás solo.

Si estás por tu cuenta en esta vida,

los días y noches son largos,

Cuando pienses que ya has tenido demasiado

de esta vida para resistir

Sí, todo el mundo lastima

Algunas veces, todo el mundo llora.

Algunas veces, todo el mundo hiere,

algunas veces

Todo el mundo lastima algunas veces

Así que resiste, resiste

Resiste, resiste

Resiste, resiste

Resiste, resiste.

Para darte cuenta que no estás solo.

Regresé a Nueva York y fui a buscar a Su. La señora Marlowe me reprendió tan pronto como me vio pero no le permití llegar lejos.

-No es con usted con quien vengo a hablar. Si no me deja hablar con ella, encontraré otro medio.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme pero ella me detuvo y me hizo pasar a la salita donde solía verme con Su en otro tiempo.

El primer contacto fue difícil. No sabía qué pesaba más: mi vergüenza por lo que había hecho con mi vida o lo miserable que me sentía por estar ante ella sin llevar por delante un amor para ofrecerle.

Era obvio que mi ausencia había hecho mella en ella pues se veía demacrada, sin embargo al verme esbozó una gran sonrisa y su rostro se iluminó.

Hablamos de los términos en los que se llevaría a cabo la relación que buscaba fincar las bases de lo que en el futuro sería nuestro matrimonio y la formación de nuestra familia.

Le pedí que no me volviera a hablar de Candy y que tampoco pusiera sentimientos por ella en mis labios, que si deseaba que esto funcionara tendría que poner algo de su parte. Tan pacientemente como pude, le hice saber que sus recriminaciones lejos de ubicarme me hacían sentir muy mal, que yo trataba de poner todo de mi parte y ella en un segundo derribaba todo lo que construían mis actos para dar paso a mi dolor e ira.

-Deja de hacer las cosas pensando en mí y comienza a pensar un poco en ti misma y en la clase de persona en la que deseas convertirte. Seré tan duro contigo como tenga que serlo para que dejes esa actitud de abandono e inseguridad que vives desde el accidente. Está bien que llores porque lo que te ha ocurrido es devastador, pero creo que ya has llorado suficiente, ahora debes seguir con tu vida.

Mis sentencias tenían doble objetivo. Es verdad que las dirigí a ella pero también las dirigí a mí mismo pues ya estaba cansado de ser el tipo débil en el que me convertí por desesperación.

La relación continuó en términos muy cordiales, Su se esforzaba por evitar todo aquello que sabía bien que me molestaba y yo me enfoqué en atenderla tanto como lo permitía mi difícil vuelta al teatro.

Otras preocupaciones ocuparon mi mente que me hicieron desviar mi atención de lo que representaba estar al lado de una mujer que no despertaba emociones románticas en mí. El Alcohol había sido compañero durante mis días aciagos y temía por mi integridad al estar cerca de una botella de whisky pues no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro factor externo gobernara mi vida.

Cumplí mis compromisos de trabajo y a ellos se le sumaron otros de tipo social que implicaban que yo volviera a beber. Volví a hacerlo después de estar semanas sobrio y sin probar una sola gota y con asombro descubrí que pude controlar la ingestión sin sentirme desesperado por sentir su presencia en mi garganta de forma ilimitada.

Algo que ayudó a cumplir mi objetivo sin duda fue mi deseo por limpiar mi nombre. Había visto en revistas y periódicos, que "almas caritativas" se habían encargado de hacer llegar a mis ojos, el ridículo que había hecho de mi mismo tras abandonar todo en mi huída de la realidad y fueron esas imágenes que se quedaron grabadas en mi mente las que evitaron que yo hiciera cualquier desfiguro en el futuro inmediato.

Pronto comencé a ganar grandes cantidades de dinero y me di gustos excesivos como adquirir una cuadra de caballos pura sangre, decenas de coches deportivos y de lujo y un apartamento que estuviera al nivel de un primer actor de Broadway, entre otras cosas.

Fue en ese momento en el que se despertó el "Don Juan" que todos parecían ver en mí menos yo. Mujeres se me ofrecían y yo no me negué a disfrutar de sus favores, no sin antes decirles que no esperaran nada de mí a cambio.

Tiempo después preparamos una puesta en escena especial. Robert arregló que un joven escritor venido de Europa que había escrito sus experiencias en el frente de guerra, nos permitiera utilizar su trabajo para exponerlo en un hospital donde se daba rehabilitación para aquellos que habían quedado discapacitados por causa de la guerra o cualquier otra razón.

El papel que tuve que interpretar fue el de un sargento que había perdido ambas piernas y que por esa razón estaba determinado en quitarse la vida pues ya no era honorable vivir de ese modo; ya no era un hombre, sólo un despojo humano.

Estudié el papel por mi cuenta como era mi costumbre. Me senté en una silla a mitad del apartamento para vivir en carne propia lo que el sargento Jason Ashford debió experimentar según el relato de su compañero de armas y responsable de salvarle la vida al no dejarlo tirado en la trinchera tras la explosión de una granada; pero mis movimientos no eran para nada cercanos a los de un hombre sin miembros inferiores.

Una noche, Su me preguntó con timidez la causa de mi preocupación y yo le conté las razones de mi inquietud.

-Te entiendo, cuando tienes todo para hacer tu vida de forma normal, no es fácil aparentar que algo te hace falta.

Fue entonces que una idea cruzó por mi mente, ¿quién mejor que ella para ayudarme a ver lo que significaba no tener la movilidad de antes?

Así se cumplió uno de los más grandes sueños de Susana Marlowe: ayudarme a estudiar un personaje.

En el proceso ella descubrió que su talento no se había perdido con su pierna izquierda. Recuerdo haberla visto arrojándose al suelo desesperada tratando de abandonar la cama sin ayuda para permitirme ver lo que pudo ser para el sargento Ashford hacer cosas tan simples para la mayoría como levantarse una mañana. Me hizo sentar y permanecer en la silla de ruedas por horas hasta que mi cuerpo experimentara el inevitable dolor, efecto de estar en esta postura por periodos prolongados.

¡Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida y yo no me daba plena cuenta de ello!

Mientras más me sumergía dentro de la piel de Ashford, mejor comprendía la razón por la cual Su permanecía en constante estado de desolación a pesar de mis esfuerzos por animarla y hacerla dejar atrás la depresión.

Por primera vez le pregunté como se sentía y ella lo expresó abiertamente sin temor a hacerme sentir mal como muchas otras veces sucedió.

Cuando representamos nuestra pequeña temporada de una función por semana, Su asistió por primera vez a verme actuar desde el accidente. No lo había hecho antes porque se sentía devastada al ver a otra mujer interpretar aquello que ella sabía haría mucho mejor. Eso y que le parecía insoportable el peso de las miradas de lástima y malicia que caían sobre ella a donde quiera que salía.

Mi interpretación de Jason Ashford causó el impacto deseado en los discapacitados y sus familias al punto que enfrentaban la vida con nueva actitud positiva al ver el ejemplo de perseverancia con el que Ashford había logrado superar sus carencias para alcanzar una forma de vida digna para él y su familia. Su no escapó del impacto que causó mi interpretación y pronto comenzó a frecuentar el hospital y a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Enormemente satisfecho con mi trabajo y sintiéndome orgulloso del logro personal que consideraba había alcanzado con Su, pasé cada vez más tiempo al lado de la rubia con los ojos más expresivos que jamás antes había visto.

Ella sabía que provocar un roce de pieles que no fuera necesario me molestaba y aunque le dolía, lo evitaba, pero de un tiempo a la fecha nuestros cuerpos rozaron en varias ocasiones sin intención alguna y yo ya no me sentía molesto ante cosas como esta, lo que me llevó a estar tan cerca que en un momento dado la besé.

Hermosa como es y siendo yo un hombre con sangre corriendo por sus venas, los besos poco a poco se fueron haciendo más frecuentes y las caricias cada vez más íntimas.

Repentinamente encontré que no tenía inconveniente alguno en traspasar la línea que separaba nuestra cordial relación romántica para darle cabida a una cargada de sensualidad y erotismo.

Disfruté cada uno de nuestros encuentros, pero una vez pasado el remolino que me arrastraba hasta el centro de su ser, una urgencia por alejarme se apoderaba de mí como si acabara de cometer un crimen en contra de aquella jovencita.

A pesar de lo inestable de mi estado emocional, nunca volvió a pasar por mi mente la posibilidad de abandonarla, aunque tampoco fui capaz de experimentar un amor avasallador que me obligara a formalizar y fijar la fecha de nuestro matrimonio.

Una noche llegué a su casa cansado y hastiado por un día en extremo complicado en el teatro. Robert había tenido que ausentarse y me había dejado a cargo de muchos asuntos relacionados no sólo con el aspecto actoral, sino también con el aspecto administrativo y financiero de la compañía.

-Te ves cansado – me dijo acariciando mis cabellos mientras yo descansaba recostado en el sofá de la sala con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo estoy- contesté ahogadamente – este ha sido un día infernal.

-Pero ya terminó.

Su toque me hizo sentir extremadamente bien. El paso de sus manos a través de mi cabello me relajó de inmediato y de pronto pude sentir sus dedos bajar a mi rostro hasta acariciar levemente mis labios. Me estremecí y ella se apartó súbitamente. Abrí los ojos y mi mano detuvo la suya antes de que la llevara a su lado.

-No te detengas – supliqué y ella sonrió.

Me incorporé para tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación. Aquella noche estaríamos solos porque su madre se había ido a Boston a ver a una hermana y no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Sin prisa, sin presión alguna, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron una vez más en un abrazo íntimo que duró toda la noche.

Desperté hasta la mañana siguiente, desubicado por breves momentos al no reconocer de inmediato la atmósfera que me rodeaba. De inmediato mi mirada buscó el cuerpo de Su pero para mi sorpresa ella no estaba a mi lado.

Me puse de pie y tomé mi ropa que descansaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre un sillón cercano. Salí de la habitación llamando a Su pero ella no respondió. Bajé las escaleras al escuchar ruidos en la cocina y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que con ayuda de la sirvienta de la casa, ella preparaba el desayuno para ambos.

Saludé y me obsequió una gran sonrisa. Nos sentamos a desayunar dando por hecho que así serían muchas de nuestras mañanas en un futuro cercano.

Algunos meses después salí de gira, cosa que Su tomó con mucha tranquilidad.

Una parte de mí se sentía muy tranquilo pues mi novia ya no me celaba y no recriminaba mi proceder. Es cierto que no era el mismo que tiempo atrás, pero fuera de nuestros encuentros sexuales nunca fui muy afectuoso con ella y una vez más me sorprendía que tomara mi comportamiento de modo tan maduro.

Todos los días le llamaba aunque no siempre la encontraba en casa. Semanas atrás había sido entrevistada para un trabajo como guionista en una televisora local y había obtenido el empleo.

Tan pronto como regresé, fui a verla y al entrar a la sala la encontré de pie sin muletas junto a la ventana viéndose como un ángel.

Cuando se percató de mi silenciosa presencia, me miró y sonriente me dijo:

-¿Sorprendido?

-Demasiado. ¿Cómo es que…?

-Llevo meses yendo a terapia y finalmente he aprendido a caminar usando una prótesis.

Me sentí eufórico ante lo que presenciaban mis ojos y corrí a abrazarla. Ella no esperaba mi reacción y se estremeció al sentir mis brazos rodeando su cuerpo pero no me aparté y le dije quedo al oído:

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y tus logros – me aparté un poco tan solo para mirar de cerca sus bellos ojos azules -. ¡Vamos a celebrar!

-Si no te molesta, preferiría quedarme aquí para contemplar el cielo estrellado con la luna en un extremo- expresó con timidez.

-Entonces vamos a un lugar abierto donde puedas admirar mejor el cielo y su inmensidad.

Momentos más tarde nos encontrábamos junto al camino en una carretera en Jersey. La ayudé a bajar del coche y la llevé hasta un punto donde no corriera peligro y pudiera disfrutar la belleza de la noche que parecía hacerle un regalo en cada estrella, a cambio de cada una de las lágrimas que en el pasado había tenido que derramar.

-¿Te importaría dejarme sola por un momento?

No negaré que me sentí rechazado pero yo mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era sentir el viento en el rostro en un momento como este sin compañía alguna.

Con paso sereno me dirigí al auto y me subí en él para darle a Su la privacidad que había pedido. ¿Cuándo la chica que vivía por la admiración del mundo se había transformado en la mujer frente a mis ojos que disfrutaba más de un momento de intimidad con ella misma a estar rodeada de gente para restregarle en la cara su logro? ¿Había cambiado yo también? ¿Habíamos madurado?

Continuará…

La canción que Jen cantó, se llama "Everybody Hurts" y la interpreta originalmente un grupo  
llamado "REM". También existe un "cover" del grupo "The Corrs".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Somos Pasajeros en el Tiempo

El entusiasmo con el que Su enfrentaba la vida me contagió y llenó de energía. Si bien es cierto que seguía teniendo lapsos en donde se deprimía, estos eran cada vez menos frecuentes y también de menor intensidad.

El momento había llegado: Su y yo estábamos listos para contraer matrimonio.

Pensé en varias formas de pedirle que se casara conmigo pues no quería solo llegar a su casa para arrodillarme y hacerle la pregunta, hasta que un día encontré la que imaginé sería la que a ella más le gustaría.

Conseguí que un amigo mío me prestara una bella casa que tiene junto a la playa; la llené de azucenas, lilas –nuestras flores favoritas- y velas que dieran un ambiente lleno de paz. Para el acompañamiento musical contraté un cuarteto de cuerdas que interpretara nuestras piezas instrumentales favoritas y para la cena conseguí a uno de los chefs más prestigiados de la ciudad. ¿El anillo? Un solitario en platino con un diamante ovalado de 5 kilates.

Ordené que la mesa donde tendría lugar la cena estuviera en la amplia terraza para que pudiéramos contemplar el firmamento estrellado junto con la luna llena.

Al revisar mi guardarropa para elegir un traje adecuado, pensé en vestir de negro por su elegancia. ¡Pero qué demonios! No iba a un velorio, fue así que me decidí por un pantalón de vestir verde olivo, una camisa beige, una chaqueta y zapatos en café.

Recuerdo muy bien que Su vestía un pantalón de corte recto en color rosa – a partir de que empezó a caminar ayudada por la prótesis, los pantalones fueron una opción práctica para vestir, que le ayudaban a disimularla casi por completo – y una blusa rosa pálido. Del escote en "V" salían dos tiras que se amarraban en su cuello dejando caer una parte de ellas sobre su espalda descubierta. La mitad de su cabello estaba recogido dejando algunos mechones libres a la altura de sus sienes, mientras que la otra mitad caía libremente sobre sus hombros.

Nunca le dije a donde la llevaría ni cual era el motivo de aquella celebración y ella tampoco lo preguntó, en su momento no me pareció extraña su falta de curiosidad y todo transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ella se sorprendió al ver el ambiente de romanticismo que invadía el lugar. Finalmente gracias a algo que yo había hecho, un sueño muy añejo empezaba a cobrar vida.  
A cambio de todo aquello que la rodeaba, ella me obsequió una gran sonrisa y un brillo intenso en su mirada que me conmovió. Era tan sencillo cumplir sus sueños que me sentí miserable por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de ello y hacer algo al respecto.

Cenamos y bebimos conversando de muchas cosas, entre ellas los muchos proyectos en los que empezaba a trabajar profesionalmente y aquellos que realizaba como voluntaria en el centro de rehabilitación. Yo le conté con sumo entusiasmo sobre mi deseo de trabajar en "La trágica historia de la vida y muerte del Doctor Fausto", hacía poco que había leído la versión teatral del libro de Christopher Marlowe y me había atrapado. Tantos deseos tenía de ganar el papel que le pedí me ayudara a estudiar el libreto para audicionar en la siguiente temporada, a lo que contestó sin pensarlo que le encantaría.

Cuando el protocolo de la cena terminó, llevé la plática a un terreno en el cual yo podría proponerle matrimonio de forma muy natural. Le dije que ya me estaba cansando de vivir en el departamento y que empezaría a buscar una casa en los suburbios en donde se pudiera respirar un ambiente tranquilo, donde fuera adecuado criar una familia. Cuando llegué a este punto, tomé su mano izquierda y me arrodillé a su lado.

De inmediato sus ojos se cristalizaron presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación; por fin la espera terminaba, por fin sus sueños se hacían realidad.

-Sé que el camino que hemos recorrido ha sido sinuoso y doloroso, pero estoy convencido de que de no haberlo caminado, ninguno de los dos seríamos quienes somos el día de hoy – dije serenamente -. También sé que muchas de las lágrimas que tus hermosos ojos han vertido, se deben a mí y por ello te pido que me perdones, pues nunca he tenido intención de hacerte daño.

En los ojos de Su se reflejaba la luz de las velas dándole a su rostro un toque angelical que jamás podré olvidar mientras viva. Sus labios dibujaban una discreta sonrisa que me hizo desear apoderarme de ellos, pero tendría que contenerme, pues muchas cosas tenían que ser dichas antes de que nuestros labios sellaran el compromiso que estábamos a punto de concretar.

-Yo sé que nunca has querido lastimarme y por eso te pido que dejemos todo esto en el pasado – intervino con timidez.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

-No – fue su respuesta y la sangre se me heló en las venas por fracciones de segundo-. Porque no tengo nada que perdonarte. Actuaste de acuerdo a los impulsos del corazón y yo sé que las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para ti.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su pequeña travesura al hacerme creer que me negaría el perdón y fue entonces que llevé mi mano hasta la bolsa de mi saco para sacar la pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo donde descansaba el anillo que había elegido para obsequiarle como símbolo de nuestro compromiso.

Tan pronto como ella se percató de lo que tenía en mi mano, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y emocionada se cubrió la boca con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Señorita Susana Marlowe, me concedería usted el…

-¡Para por favor! – interrumpió sacándome de balance mientras que de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas. Con su mano derecha, apartó la mano con la que sostenía la caja antes de que pudiera abrirla para mostrarle su contenido-  
-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunté preocupado ante su reacción -.  
-Solamente quiero que te detengas. Por favor no termines de decir lo que piensas proponerme.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría en la cara, por un momento pensé que jugaba pero cuando se puso de pie para alejarse de mí, supe que algo no estaba bien. Consternado por su actitud, les pedí a los músicos que dejaran de tocar y se retiraran, cosa que hicieron de inmediato.

Cuando llegué hasta ella quise abrazarla pero me apartó dándome la espalda.

-¡Por favor perdóname! – suplicó y yo le entregué el pañuelo que acababa de sacar de un bolsillo-. He soñado tantas veces con este momento que… que…  
-Entiendo, no te preocupes.

-Terry, no puedo casarme contigo –dijo con la mirada en el suelo tras un largo silencio.  
-¿Qué dices?- pregunté incrédulo.

-Que lo mejor para ti y para mi es que… es que nos separemos.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía sin creer lo que de sus labios salía.

¿Era la mujer que decía amarme la que ahora estaba frente a mí rechazándome? ¿Era la misma que años atrás en un escenario me hablara del amor que sentía por mí?

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿una broma? – cuestioné sintiendo como mi ánimo pasaba de la sorpresa al enojo.

-No lo es… lo lamento – susurró y me dio la espalda una vez más. Sintiéndome ya molesto la tomé por la fuerza de un brazo obligándola a que me mirara.  
-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Susana? ¿No es esto lo que has querido siempre?  
-Sí lo es, pero no puedo aceptarlo – inútilmente trató de liberarse de mis manos y no tuvo más remedio que seguir hablando bajo la presión que ejercía sobre ella-. Terry, tú no me amas… no como un hombre debe amar a la mujer que hará su esposa. Por favor date cuenta que casarnos sería un error.  
-¡Solo eso me faltaba! – Grité al soltarla- ¿Y tú que demonios sabes de lo que siento, eh? ¿Acaso vives dentro de mi cuerpo para saber lo que pasa por mi mente y mi corazón?

-No necesito vivir dentro de ti para saberlo- retó en medio del llanto –. Lo sé porque lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes maldita sea? – grité golpeando con mi puño derecho la mesa - He hecho todo lo que he podido para darte gusto, para hacerte feliz y ahora resulta que…

-No se trata de hacer o dejar de hacer, por favor entiéndelo. –Interrumpió alzando más la voz – Yo sé que me quieres pero…

-¡Pero mi cariño no es digno de la reina Java verdad! – espeté con sarcasmo.  
-¡No digas eso! No estoy menospreciando tu cariño. Simplemente quiero evitar un futuro desdichado. Terry, lo que sientes por mí no es amor aunque por momentos así lo parezca.

-Bueno, ya que tú sabes mejor que yo lo que siento ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? – tomé una silla para ponerla frente a Su y me senté en ella para escuchar su explicación a mis sentimientos - Yo soy demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta por mí mismo.

-Terry por favor deja ya de hablar con sarcasmo, me lastimas.  
-No más de lo que tú me estás lastimando a mí, te lo aseguro – asustado ante lo que acababa de revelarle, sin importarme lo que ella me suplicara segundos atrás inmediatamente me protegí con el único recurso a mi alcance: el sarcasmo. - ¡Me olvidaba! Yo no tengo idea de lo que siento ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? –Ahora quien hizo gala de paciencia fue ella, tras unos segundos logró contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y tratando de serenar su voz me dijo:  
-"Deja de hacer las cosas pensando en mí y comienza a pensar un poco en ti misma y en la clase de persona en la que deseas convertirte". Eso fue lo que me dijiste la noche que regresaste a mi lado. Eso he hecho, no ha sido fácil pero ya comienzo a ser la persona que sueño ser. Mírame, puedo caminar otra vez y no solo eso, también he sido capaz de conseguir un trabajo, uno donde no importa ser bonita o tener dos piernas – caminó un par de pasos y miró a la luna que estaba ya muy alta sobre el mar -. Tú dices que te salvé la vida, cuando en realidad tú salvaste la mía.

Sus palabras derrumbaron de golpe los muros que había construido para protegerme de su rechazo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tú me salvaste la vida dándome una nueva perspectiva. Gracias a ti, he alcanzado muchas metas que nunca me imaginé que pudiera alcanzar.- se volteó para mirarme tiernamente - Terry, quiero ver hasta donde puedo llegar.  
-Susana.  
-Me acaban de ofrecer un trabajo como guionista de cine en "Paramount Pictures" y quiero aceptarlo… quiero irme a California – terminó con timidez, temerosa de mis violentas reacciones.

-¿Te vas? – susurré consternado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Mi mente no acababa de asimilar que la mujer frente a mí, ya no era aquella que tomé en brazos la noche que quiso quitarse la vida.

-Sí. Pensaba decírtelo pronto, pero no encontraba el momento ni tampoco sabía como hacerlo – lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos pero esta vez no dejaría que ellas le impidieran mantenerse firme en sus resoluciones-. Sé que no será fácil porque te amo con todo el corazón, pero sé que es lo mejor para ambos.  
-¿Me amas y vas a dejarme? – cuestioné tratando de dominar un nuevo arrebato.  
-Es tan extraño como cuando me tienes en tus brazos y me hablas de un amor que distas mucho de sentir – expresó llena de dolor -. Me ha costado mucho trabajo, pero finalmente he aceptado que el hecho de que me lleves a tu cama no quiere decir que te consumes de amor por mí.

-Nada ha sido suficiente… -susurré con desilusión.

-Quiero un amor libre de ataduras, de responsabilidades obligadas. Tanto tú como yo lo merecemos – se acercó hasta mí y tomó mi mano derecha. Siempre te voy a querer, siempre voy a pensar en ti, de una u otra forma siempre estaré contigo.  
-¿Por qué? – pregunté zafando mi mano de la suya para apartarme de su lado- ¿Por qué ahora Susana? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando en el mundo había alguien para mí?

-Terry yo… - contestó apenada a mi reproche.

-Si de cualquier manera me ibas a desechar, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – le grité acercando mi cara a la suya lleno de ira.

-¡Yo no te pedí que te quedaras! Esa fue tu elección, no la mía. – me enfrentó con rabia por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy para abandonar a la mujer que me había salvado la…?

-¡De cualquier manera la abandonaste! – gritó empujándome.

-¡Pero volví!

-Y yo creí, o al menos quise creer, que era porque me querías y no porque me tenías lástima o porque te sintieras comprometido conmigo. – dijo y se dejó caer en la silla donde antes yo estuviera sentado-. Estoy cansada de esto Terry, cansada de cargar sobre mis hombros tu desdicha. Yo no tuve la culpa de que lo tuyo con Candy terminara aunque así lo parezca. Si ella no hubiera llegado al hospital a verme, si yo hubiera podido quitarme la vida aquella noche, ahora serías dichoso a su lado. Y aunque no te guste, aunque me reproches y me odies más por esto y por todo lo que dejaste atrás por mí, es por tu felicidad que no acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio.

Un largo silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Yo sabía que lo que me decía era cierto; nunca en todos los años que llevábamos juntos ella había despertado en mí, sentimientos similares a los que Candy despertó en otro tiempo. La quería es verdad, pero lo que me llevaba a pedirle matrimonio no era amor, sino una enorme necesidad de sentir en mi vida un poco de paz, de estabilidad, de saberme perteneciente a una familia, de ponerle punto final a mi soledad.

-Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Has soportado muchas penas a lo largo de la vida y me duele ser yo quien te haya impuesto muchos de esos sufrimientos. Sé que el tiempo me dará la razón y te darás cuenta de que esto que ha pasado entre nosotros de un tiempo para acá, no es otra cosa que un deslumbramiento ante lo nuevo. Hemos descubierto que somos más de lo que pensábamos que éramos y eso fue lo que nos trajo a este punto del camino, pero créeme, una vez que todo volviera a su cause, cuando las sorpresas hubieran terminado, todo volvería a ser triste y sombrío como fue en el principio. Quedémonos con el recuerdo de las cosas buenas que tuvimos el uno con el otro y sigamos adelante con una sonrisa en los labios y con el corazón abierto para el amor que seguramente nos espera en otro punto del camino.

Somos pasajeros en el tiempo

Perdidos en movimiento, encerrados juntos

Día y noche, por treta de la luz

Pero debo hacer otro viaje

Debimos conocernos con otros nombres

Tocaste tan profundamente mi corazón

Me rescataste, ahora libérame

No me veas llorar, solo mírame partir

Me llevaré los sentimientos más fuertes

Que jamás conocerás.

Ya no habrá más aislamiento

En nuestra separación secreta

Tocaste tan profundamente mi corazón, me rescataste

Ahora libérame.

Somos pasajeros en el tiempo

Perdidos en movimiento, encerrados juntos

Día y noche, por treta de la luz

Pero debo hacer otro viaje

Debimos conocernos con otros nombres

Si me retienes me lastimarás

Se valiente

Ya no habrá más aislamiento

En nuestra separación secreta

Tocaste tan profundamente mi corazón, me rescataste

Ahora libérame.

Somos pareja de chispa y flama

Atrapados en una repetición sin final

Vida por vida seremos los mismos

Debo apartarme antes de que me quemes

Soy el extraño que merece amarte solo

En otra vida

Ya no habrá más aislamiento

En nuestra separación secreta

Tocaste tan profundamente mi corazón, me rescataste

Ahora libérame.

Llevaré una preciosa cicatriz que solo tú conocerás

Somos pasajeros en el tiempo

Ahora libérame.

Pasaron muchas horas y entre Su y yo no hubo más palabras. Ya casi al amanecer la llevé a su casa y me despedí de ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Me sentía una vez más abandonado, pero también me sentía liberado.

Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado sin considerar que más allá de la cama, no compartíamos gran cosa y que nuestras personalidades no permitirían que hubiese una conexión que pudiera hacernos felices.

Por un tiempo le guardé rencor, me había abandonado cuando se sintió autosuficiente y, en ese punto, era demasiado tarde para rehacer mi vida al lado de Candy. Solo el tiempo me hizo ver que en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de algo que yo decidí y que el único responsable de mi "pérdida" fui yo mismo.

Sé que para todos aquellos que conocieron la primera parte de mi vida con Susana, ella fue la mala del cuento. La que se hizo víctima, la que me manipuló o chantajeo. Pero créanme, quien es capaz de arriesgar la vida por alguien más, no es malo ni egoísta. No digo que Susana sea perfecta, pero tampoco lo soy yo. Y gracias a ella hoy estoy vivo para ver el sol levantarse cada día, para llevar mi pasión por la literatura a los ojos y oídos de la gente, para disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida y para llorar y sufrir los sinsabores que también me ha dejado a su paso.

A Candy le agradezco muchas cosas que ahora no viene al caso mencionar, pero no es la única a quien le debo mucho de lo que soy y eso nadie lo sabe o por lo menos no a mucha gente le importa.

Gracias Su, donde quiera que te encuentres.

FIN.

Notas:

La última canción que Jen interpretó se llama "Secret Separation" y pertenece a un grupo que se llama "The Fixx".

Gracias por comprender, gracias por leer.

Annabel Lee

Por Annabel Lee

2007


End file.
